


Durotan x Nerra Oneshot 7/8/17

by Trishields



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Human, Lust, One-Shot, Oneshot, Orc, Sex, Smut, Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishields/pseuds/Trishields
Summary: This is a oneshot commission for a client! The OC female is not mine and was used with permission of the commissioner.Durotan takes a painful blow and faces a grizzly, cold death, but then, Nerra arrives. He doesn't know who she is, or why she's here, but suffice to say, he likes her.





	Durotan x Nerra Oneshot 7/8/17

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my client! I really enjoy writing small stories like this, as I like writing stories in general, but being able to do this for a little bit of pay helps me IMMENSELY and makes my life so much easier in the long run, so thank you so much!

Frostfire ridge; a real hell to anyone who didn't know what they were doing out in the snow. Stone slate as sharp as razors made up the landscape and snow drifts as powerful as crushing waves roamed the white dunes as though they were living, breathing beasts themselves.

 _Soon, I will no longer be among them,_ Durotan thought, his eyes drifting skyward through the frost that wafted through the air, hastening him to his rest. _To a worthy defeat, perhaps._ A warrior should be proud. His prey, a massive wooly rhino, lay bleeding out nearby, just as injured, perhaps contemplating its own end.

Meanwhile, two and a half feet of its broken horn jutted out of Durotan's torso, stuck between several of his ribs, causing him to wheeze as he breathed, and blood to slip out of his lips with every agonized breath. A lung had been punctured, he knew. His frostwolf had gone for help of the tribe, but in this blizzard, it would be days if not weeks before they'd find him, and by then, it wouldn't have been the cold that killed him, but instead, his blood that was slowly drowning him. Perhaps they would find someone stronger to lead them; or at least, he hoped so.

_This is it then, the end. I always wondered how it would happen._

Durotan accepts his death, even if it wasn't as glorious as he had hoped. The rhino, if they found it in time, would feed them all for weeks. That had to be worth something, he reflected.

These thoughts consumed his mind as night began to descend on the white snow plains, and he was so sure that if he didn't drown, something might brave the storm to eat him instead.

But then, _she_ arrived.

Durotan couldn't even be sure it was real at first. It was either an imagined light, or a trick of his mind that appeared in the darkness ahead of him. A small light, yellow and green, blinked in the fog. It drew closer and larger, and as it did, a silhouette emerged. Draped in furs and clothing so rugged, Durotan couldn't quite make out _what_ it was, let alone _who._ Far too small to be any orc. Yet, her staff dropped, lighting up his face and making him squint. He coughed, blood slipping from his lip as he turned his head away.

Seconds later, he lost consciousness, and the darkness took hold of him.

 

When he woke, it was warm, and he was breathing... Breathing, he realized, not _dead._ There was a pain still in his chest, but it was ebbing, and the horn was gone. He groaned a sound as he tried to move, realizing that he sat in a tub, filled with warm, steaming water. _And he was naked. Where were his things!?_

“Be still now.” Nerra said. “We wouldn't want you to go and undo all of my hard work.” She teased, almost. His head craned, trying to get a look at her, but she was some distance behind him, and he couldn't quite make her out. His head dropped, staring at the still healing wound in his chest.

“You did this?” he asked, the deep baritone of his voice almost reverberating off of the walls- he realized all at once they were in a cave. It was lit up with torches and lanterns, illuminating any number of creepy, ghastly things floating in jars or dissected on tables, a few skulls here and there, things dangling from the ceiling or cluttering shelves. “Who _are_ you?” He asked.

Suddenly, she emerged, slipping around his right side and smiling down at him. At once, he dropped one of his hands to cover himself, trying to regain some of his decency. Her eyes were as bright as the jungles of Tanaan, her skin like porcelain, and her hair, ringlets of spun onyx that teased around her shoulders as she leaned forward, a distracting sight for any real warrior, to be sure. “Oh no. The rhino did this.” She mused at him, smirking. “I'm just doing clean up.”

“And you are...?”

“Not an orc, no, if that's what you were going to say. My name is Nerra. At the moment I guess you could say I'm just visiting.” She smiled faintly. “Lucky I found you when I did.” _Lucky for whom, one had to wonder?_

“This place... Lot of stuff in it, for a “visitor.”” Durotan pointed out skeptically. Yet, still, Nerra had no intention of telling him how or why she was there, and frankly, to him, it shouldn't even matter.

“You're alive, aren't you? Don't be so unkind. Tell me your name.” She pressed, dipping a rag into the hot water, causing steam to rise up and off of it, swirling about his torso, healing him further. He sucked in a breath, sighing with relief, then fastening his eyes back upon her, reluctantly replying.

“Durotan... of the Frostwolf clan.”

“And where is your frostwolf, Durotan?” Nerra asked as she smiled at him, lifting the rag somewhat as she sought to suddenly start bathing him. As she leaned forward to do just that, he couldn't help that glance that landed abruptly upon her cleavage and the ample amount of it there was. Now, with Nerra's furs removed in the relative warmth of her home-away-from-home, he could see she swathed herself in elegant, well made clothes dyed mostly in varying shades of green, all of it brilliant and vastly contrasting to the white wonderland that Frostfire so often was.

“Gone to get help...” He replied somewhat distractedly, eyes lifting slowly from her chest to her eyes, which smirked at him as much as her lips. _She'd caught him staring._ “Don't suppose they'll find me there now, though. If they're smart, they'll not go, and wait for the blizzard to pass. You're not from around here, but you found me, all the same. How? Why?”

Her chuckle almost echoed off of the walls as she brought the warm rag up against his neck. The heat of it soothed a groan out of him, and so he didn't resist as her hands began to work dirt and gore off of him. “No, that's true. But, kindness doesn't stop itself at the door, I'm afraid. Magic is a wonderful thing, wouldn't you agree?”

“So you're a shaman?” he asks abruptly. Again, the femme laughs and shakes her head.

“More like a priest. Maybe a druid? If it's all the same to you, it doesn't matter, does it? Your injury is healing, and you're in good, safe company. Wouldn't you agree?”

She was right, he realized. This could have gone terribly for him, and surely, there would be more than a few orcs who would jump at the chance of being the new Warchief. So, he smiled, somewhat charmed by her, yet still, he covered himself- though that was becoming more difficult with the eyeful he'd gotten, which aroused him more than he cared to admit. In a few minutes, he was sure he wouldn't be able to hide it.

“Agreed.” He replied all the same, glancing down his chest as her hand worked onto it with the rag, effortlessly impressed by the way her hands worked, glowing faintly beneath the rag. “What _are_ you doing out here- alone?” He asked curiously.

The small woman flirted with her eyes as she spoke.

 _“Perhaps I'm just here to enjoy the view.”_ She paused, almost blushing as she looked down to dampen the rag again, noticing the way he covered himself, chuckling. “Still... Perhaps you should stay until the blizzard is over.” Her hand worked lower grooming over his abdomen, exploring now just as much as cleaning. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been with a man this big... If ever. _Could she? Was it possible? Perhaps with enough lubricant..._

His words interrupted her thoughts.

 _“Agreed.”_ He repeated, but his voice had deepened, his lips wore a small, telling smirk. Her lips parted some, taken aback, and beneath the edge of the tub, hidden from him, her toes curled. Daringly, her hand massaged lower, working below his naval, and after a brief hesitation, she nudged his hand, and reluctantly, he moved it, revealing himself.

 _Large_ didn't quite accurately sum up the definition of it, she thought, her stomach knotting. All too aware that she was staring, she flushed, and Durotan actually laughed. “It's not as painful as it looks.”

“Oh that's- I'm sorry-” She floundered, finally managing to look away, but his hand had suddenly moved and rested on her arm, and she stilled. Bright emerald eyes fastened back on his, and suddenly he had leaned forward in the tub.

Unable to deny her own desires, she followed through, leaning the rest of the way, and their lips met. The feel of his tusks was foreign but she loved it, and couldn't seem to get enough of him. Their kiss deepend, and all at once those massive arms of his came around her and wrapped around her upper torso, tugging her into the tub with him. She yelped and giggled with surprise, suddenly wet as water surged over the sides. The rumbling thunder that was his own laugh echoed hers, and he kissed her again.

“Thank you.” He offered quietly, almost sweetly. “We don't... We don't have to do this if you don't want to-” He offered, a true gentleman, but he was abruptly cut off.

 _“Shut up. I want to.”_ Her voice was feverish and needy, as was the way she nipped at his bottom lip, struggling to get her wet clothing off. Durotan suddenly took the lead. His hands, powerful as they were, snapped a few strings as he helped her undress, and the moment her chest was exposed to him, his head slipped down, pulling her onto his lap and letting his lips and tongue tease over one of her nipples. Her breath shuddered out of her, brows pinching upwards as she reached down between them where his eager cock rested against his abdomen. Her fingers traced against his tip, eliciting a lustful groan from the giant.

“We're- We're going to need a _lot_ of lubricant.” She panted heavily against him, putty in his powerful hands. His lips vacated her nipple so that his eyes could meet her stare.

“Have you got any?” He asked deeply, and as she panted, she scrambled to get out of his lap, weighed down by the green trousers she still wore.

“ _Have I...”_ She teased, struggling still until he lifted her with just one hand to help her out of the tub. At once, the short human darted, fleeing through her things, looking for her lube as the brute emerged and came up behind her. She found the lube just in time, and as she turned to face him, he was right there, nude and towering over her, dripping wet, a wanting look in his eyes. His steps carried him forward until she was backed against the wall, lube in hand. Her pants were removed swiftly, no time to waste, it seemed, and suddenly he had lifted her, wedging her between the wall and his powerful torso. The lube was plucked from her hands, pulse like drums in her ears as she watched him douse more than enough over himself before leaning forward and lowering her. Tip met already-slickened folds of her sex and she gasped, looking down. Still, the man was gentle, and lowered her still. Hips angled upwards and slowly guided the tip of him into her. It was a tight fit, and at first it refused to go entirely. It was painful, but in an incredible way, causing the woman to gasp and cry out when suddenly he penetrated her. After making sure she was fine, the man continued, lowering her slowly, inch by inch until he was as deep into her as he could get, huffs of pleasure rolling out of both of them. Then, arms held her aloft and still, her back still to the wall as he began to buck his hips against her.

Moans grew loud and heavy between them, so much so that the sound of it echoed off the walls around them. Biting down on her bottom lip, she dared to look down between them, her thighs tightening on him as she watched the brute's slick, throbbing cock exit only to enter again, forcing itself against her tightest, most sensitive inner walls, sending jolts of pleasure through her comparatively small frame.

“ _Gods”_ she panted, and his forehead met hers, and he chuckled.

“ _I'd not say the gods had anything to do with this.”_ And suddenly, his pace quickened. They both needed this by the sound of things, and as soon as he sped up, they grew louder and the pleasure seemed to multiply. She was able to sink a little deeper, and soon, their moans were joined the the sweet cacophony of flesh against flesh. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and soon, it dotted across the back of her shoulders as well.

“ _D-Durotan... Don't stop.”_ she begged, her legs trembling against him, and without needing to ask, he knew she was getting close, and he obeyed, knowing that in a few minutes, he'd be there just the same. It had been too long since he'd had a woman, and never had he had one as small and fair as Nerra was. Minutes felt like seconds, and before he knew it, Nerra was coming undone in his hands, crying out and gripping his shoulders tightly with her hands, her toes curling against him, her small body closing and tightening around him. His own, aching manhood could take no more punishment like this, and before he could even think to stop or delay himself, he was finishing into her, his thighs going taut and his breath huffing out of him like an animal. The warmth of his seed brought them both down slowly, and he grinned, collapsing them to the floor as they finished, with him laying over her, plastering her neck with kisses, smoothing his rough, callused hands down her sides.

 

“ _Thank you.”_ he repeated into her ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this story, and would like a oneshot of your own?  
> I charge $5 per half page for oneshots like this, or maybe $4 per half page if you don't have a specific idea in mind. 
> 
> I can work with characters from several different communities:  
> Warcraft, Overwatch, Marvel, (some) DC, X-men... Uhh. Probably more. Hit me up if you have an idea in mind! Please leave me a note or simply email me with your question at Trishields14@gmail.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
